


Stuck in New York because of aliens

by Vaxel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Carl Manfred, Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 are Twins, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor Deserves Happiness, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human) is Terrible, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Carl Manfred, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Multi, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) Loves Flowers, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaxel/pseuds/Vaxel
Summary: Getting trapped in an alternate universe set in 2018 new york was not on anyone's bucket list, but Kara would be Damned if she wasn't going to make the most it.





	1. Chapter 1

”I don't like this” was the only thing Connor could say as he looked at himself in the mirror. Connor had no idea why or how Kara was so calm about the situation.

readjusting his glasses Connor reluctantly stepped out of the bathroom to face Kara. after waking up in New York 2017 and finding out it was an alternate universe, Kara decided that this could be a chance to experience what it could be like in the future when all the revolutionary stuff has been fully settled And Androids have all the rights humans do.  
Connor was fine with this as long as he could get back to his, mostly, Android family. Then kara had to make him get a makeover.  
So now here he was in a more casual but still professional outfit, his LED gone, and feeling nothing like himself.

”you look amazing” Kara reassured him, it didn't help much. Even so, Connor gave her a smile. It wasn't that Connor didn't like the change no he loved it, it was just that he felt uncomfortable having to go through so much change all at once.

After the revolution, Connor started acting more human but he still kept his LED and Cyberlife uniform. He mostly did this due to the comfort it brought him. He liked having a small light help show how he was feeling since at times it was hard knowing how to convey them, and his uniform just felt so familiar it was hard to let go.

”you know” Markus started ”you look Good in glasses.” Connor couldn't help but let his small smile grow at the compliment.

The three immediately pause though as they hear a loud thud from upstairs. The trio looks at each other before heading towards the stairs.  
None of them had checked the upper floors since the shock of what happened and Kara’ excitement took most of their logical thinking away.

Connor quietly walked up the stairs, Markus behind him with Kara in the back. Sending a silent message once at the top sent Kara to the left and Markus to the right as Connor stood in front of the door.

3..

2..

1..

Connor quickly entered immediately scanning the room. No one was there.  
kara and Markus come in as Connor scans the room. Three high-stress levels were being emitted from the closet. Kara points a gun at the door, something neither Markus nor Connor even knew she had, once Connor sends them the information. Connor and Markus situate themselves at the door ready to pull both sides open.

3..

2..

1..

As soon as they open the door three different bodies come barreling out knocking the three other participants in the room to the ground.

One knocks Connor into the wall pinning him there with a hand around his throat, tight enough to remove some of his synthetic skin, the attacker's other arm pressed into his chest.  
Kara's gun was knocked out of her hand before she could even process what was happening, they slammed their shoulder into her knocking them both to the ground the force of both hits shocked kara who was almost sure there would be damage to her plastic body.  
Markus could only see blonde hair before they grabbed his shoulder spinning him around, they caught his bending it behind his back in a way that made his shoulder hurt.

kara tried to move the person on top of her but they were quicker in getting her arms secured above her head in one hand while the other reached for the gun laying to her right. Connor wrapped his hands around the arm that held his throat his systems could already tell something was wrong as his stress levels rise, Connor could feel his thirium pump go faster as panic filled him. he opened his eye only now realising they were closed when the hand loosened slightly, he could help the surprise enter him at seeing who it was. Markus felt his face get pushed into the floor, that just had to be wood, only achieving his arm held tighter when he struggled even though he knew the position made it nearly impossible to do much.

”just stop struggling, you're only making it worse” a familiar voice enter their ears.

”Simon?” Markus questioned, as he realized just how familiar the voice was.

”wait, Markus?” the tight grip on his arm left as the person behind him got off to turn him around to reveal it was in fact, Simon.

”wait,” Josh said as he realized who he was currently held against a wall. ”Connor I'm so sorry,” he said as he quickly let go, said man nods patting his friend on the shoulder in a forgiving gesture as he puts his hand to troat where the synthetic skin had still yet recover. Kara sighed in relief as north got off of her happy this was settled before the other Android could reach the gun.

”Sorry, Kara” north said as she got up lending a hand to her friend.

”its fine north” the blonde replied as she stood up happy that her scan showed no damage done to her even after the heavy blow to the chest.

”we didn't know it was you guys,” Simon told them once everyone was up ”we just realized we were trapped in a closet after we accidentally pushed north into the door, then we heard you barge into the room”

”it fine Simon no harm was done, besides we know how you feel, we woke up in the bathroom downstairs.” Markus started putting a hand on his friend's shoulders in hopes of reassuring him.

”do you know what's going on?” Josh questioned as he became aware of the fact that the trio also woke up in the random building.

”you know that bright light in the sky?” the three other members of Jericho nodded. ”well that was apparently an alien who wanted to make a distraction as they carted us off to an alternate dimension”

”your joking right?” North queried hopefully to him knowing he wasn't the type to really joke about things as much as others especially in cases like these. Her hope was quickly diminished as Markus only rose a brow in response.

”so we were abducted by aliens”

”more like forced through a portal. We are currently in 2018, and as much as id like to say that's all, a lot of history is not matching up to what happens where we are from” Connor informed them. ”a better explanation is written downstairs.”

After that, Connor, Kara and Markus led Simon North and Josh downstairs through the living room to the kitchen that was filled with boxes much like the other rooms there. Laying on the island was a long note that north picked up.  
As north read the note a knock sounded from the door.

”I'll get that,” Kara said before hurrying to the door. upon seeing who was at the four Kara was filled with several emotions.

”Kara!” Alice yelled in excitement and relief at the sight of her mother.

”Kara you're ok,” Luther stated happily.

”I'm fine, you all come in we have an explanation for what's going on in the kitchen,” the android said as Alice let go opting to hold her hand instead.

”Ralph is glad Kara is safe, he is also glad that she knows what's going on,” Ralph said more to himself than to her.

”its good to see you again Kara, even if we did have to wake up in a cramped lift for it go happen,” Jerry said with a smile Before he and the other four Jerry's walked off to the kitchen. Kara looked down at Alice with a smile before leading her to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting everything situated with the group they decided to explore the rather large home only to find they weren't the only one’s the aliens decided to have fun with.

On one of the upper floors, Markus found an art studio where he also found Carl Manfred, his son Leo Manfred and his caretaker android, Thomas, who was also a Manfred.

Connor decided to explore outside the home only to find out that they owned several floors of a building that contributed to being one large apartment. He ended up finding Hank in the lobby bar.

Ralph went to the roof to find a greenhouse and an area to relax and watch the city, he also found Rupert Travis sitting with a group of birds.

Simon, Josh, and north decided to go check out what was in some of the boxes that littered the house. They found clothes, IDs, and everything else to make the home homey and they fit into the world better. They even found out that they would be going to schools nearby, North wasn't too sure she liked the idea of going to different schools but they just told her it would be weird if a bunch of new students join one school all at once.  
Simon later found Lucy in one of the bedrooms in sleep mode.

Kara and Luther had taken Alice to bed since it was late and found Shaolin Being in one of the bedrooms.

the Jerrys found Sumo when they went to find their own rooms in one of the bedrooms baths. They also found Daniel in a closet.

North found Collins in the library, then later found Conan in the theatre room before joining everyone to pick rooms.

now it was their second day in the alternate world and their first day of school.

”Alice I'm gonna need you to hurry up ok” Kara, Daniel, and Simon had taken the lead on Getting everyone ready For school.

”Hank, you have to leave in five minutes if you don't want to be late.” kara only got a wave in response.

Simon quickly ran upstairs to the roof to let Ralph and Rupert know they had five minutes to spare before they had to finish getting ready. After that, he went to lucy’ room. At first, the group was worried about their damaged companions safety since it was quite obvious they weren't human, but aliens think of everything don't they, they were given necklaces that when pressed will make the damage look like it was done to a human.  
Ralph didn't like the idea but went along with it anyways since he really had no choice.

”Lucy, you have fifteen minutes left before you have to head off,” Simon told her as he entered the open room. Said girl looked out from her closet.

”thank you Simon, I will be down shortly” she said before going back in. Simon nodded even though she already left and went down into the living room where he saw the ’triplets’ start to leave.

”Bye guys, be safe!” Simon called out to them happy at the responses he got, he turned just as Daniel came out of the kitchen.

”Alright, they just left, Hank will be leaving soon, after that Kara will be taking Alice to school with Luther. Shaolin, Ralph, and Lucy will head off at the same time.” Daniel started as he listed off everything.

”The Jarry’ will leave next with Thomas, and then us and the rest of Jericho with leave.” Simon finished. ”Leo will stay with Carl and Sumo.”

”Hopefully we won't have to remind everyone to check their clocks” Daniel joked as the two sat on the couch.

”Yeah, I guess deviating made us more human then we’d like”


End file.
